Naruto and akatsuki
by Fallen-Artist
Summary: Naruto is gonna join akatsuki? is he gonna join or get killed by them?
1. Visit to Akatsuki?

Naruto N Akatsuki

Yo everyone.... the storyline is about Naruto.... decided to join Akatsuki for fun.

One sunny day.... it was sunny... Naruto is at Konoha eating ramen, and Naruto felt bored and decided to join akatsuki for fun ( Not playing GTA from the last experience)  
Naruto begin his journey to the Akatsuki hide in the forest.  
Naruto press the doorbell "Tobi is a good boy "( What a weird bell)  
Tobi was the one open the door/stone?  
Tobi: Hi... Naruto-kun. whats up? I am boring and wanna join me to play?, Tobi is a good boy.  
Naruto: Not now, Tobi get out of my way (Tobi sobbed)  
Naruto: Oh well... maybe later i had something to talk to with your boss.  
Tobi: Ok Naruto-san I will bring you to leader-sama.... Tobi is a good boy

Naruto follow Tobi and he saw a long staircase ahead.  
Naruto: What The Heck is "that"?  
Tobi: Thats the staircase of Eternity... Made by Itachi-senpai to prevent anyone from entering the rooms.  
Naruto: And are we suppose to climb that?  
Tobi: Yup.  
Naruto: Ok then, lets do it ( Naruto dashed freaking fast and went he was about to reach the top, he heard Tobi shouting)  
Tobi: Naruto-san! that staircase will keep on growing and growing cause it is Genjustu.  
Naruto: Then how should i get to the room?  
Tobi: That staircase only lead to Itachi-senpai's room!, other people's room and meeting room, kitchen , living room , dinning room , game room , toilet , Sharky room( for Kisame) , Jashin room( Hiden of course) , I am god room( for Pein), Origami room(for Konan) , Lacking of hatred room( guess who?), Photosynthesis room ( Zetsu), Organ's room( kazuku), Body experiment room(currently empty), The puppet room( it has another name" the Pinokio room") The Art room ( currently repairing) and i am a good boy room. is at the other sides.  
Naruto: what the ****( Naruto falls down from the stairs)  
5 hours later Tobi: Hey Naruto-Kun? are you awake?  
Naruto: I suppose.... err where am i?  
Tobi: The healing room.  
Naruto: you had a healing room?  
Tobi: Do not underestimate The akatsuki Naruto: ok..ok... now bring me to pein Tobi: I do not think i can... he is in pain(pein)  
Naruto: what?  
Tobi: just kidding... but before you go i must introduce you to the other member....please Naruto-kun?  
(Tobi used the doggie face)  
Naruto: Fine Tobi... you lead the way Inner Naruto: Omg more freaks?

Both of them walk and they met Deidara Deidara: Hey Tobi... why is Nine-tailed Jinchuriki in our base?  
Tobi: Cause he rang the doorbell, and i let him in.  
Deidara: Why is the doorbell still there? I thought i ask you to remove it?  
Naruto: Come on Dei... its good to have doorbell at home Deidara: You got a point ,Orange moron, and do not call me Dei that nickname sucks.  
The trio continue walking... they met Sasori: Hi Lollipop head, Deidara , and Orange moron Naruto: Hey, stop calling me that Pinokio Sasori: stop calling me that you jerk Naruto: when do you plans to become a real boy?  
Sasori: STOP IT Naruto: Did the fairy lost her way to your room?  
Sasori: oh cursed moron, you make me mad. ( Sandaime Kazekage)  
Deidara: Run Nine-tailed moron!  
Sasori: Too late! Iron piercing!  
Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh( He scream like a girl)  
The Trio ran fled from Pino... i mean the puppet master.  
Naruto: Phew.... is he doing this everyday?  
Tobi: Not really... only after he lost to his grandmother and Sakura-chan.  
Deidara: Anyway lets go to leader Sama's room.  
The trio begin their journey to... THE ROOM, and on the way... they met Kisame: Hi Tobi... i love that movie " great white shark" and yo Deidara Naruto: What about me? Shark Freak!  
Kisame: Thank you for your compliment.  
Naruto: What the.  
Tobi: anything that is about shark is compliment to him... right sharky?Tobi is a good boy Deidara: Ya whatever.... lets go on.  
Kisame: Not so fast.  
Naruto: What do you want shark head?  
Kisame: Once again thank you and do you think you can leave without.  
Naruto: A fight?  
Tobi: A hug?  
Deidara: No morons... its a bang.  
Kisame: No, no and no Sasori: Then what is it?  
Kisame: Omg you spooked me Sasori. and don't you think you can leave without.... giving me your autograph.  
Naruto: Huh?  
Kisame: You see... it can be put on a great price on E-bay Kazuku taught me that.  
Naruto: O....K.....(Naruto starts writing"I love Sakura-chan") Here you go Kisame: Wow... it looks ugly... i love it... it sure will get me lots of money.

The five Akatsuki "members" begin their journey to the center of the akatsuki's leader room(LOL? Journey to the center of Earth?)Again they met Hidan: Hi ***** and .  
Kazuku: stop insulting people Hidan, you will had your head buried in the ground in the future... i can predict.  
Naruto: Hi zombie twins Hidan/ Kazuku: Yo Orange moron Naruto: (Sobbing).... why everyone called me orange moron?  
Tobi: Ya and why they say i am a bad boy?(Sobbing together)  
Deidara: Ya and why they can't appreciate art?( Sobbing Trio)  
Sasori: Puppets can't cry Kisame: Yay water.  
Hidan: where are you going morons?  
Naruto: to Pein's room,  
Kazuku: OMG.. i better take my camera... Pein's room's picture sure do cost a lot of $ With almost all akatsuki members they went to pein's the Gate Zetsu: Stop intruders, show me your passport!  
Naruto: Stop playing aloe vera.  
Zetsu: what?  
Kazuku: yup.. Zetsu... we are on a quest to earn $ Deidara: No we are not.... we are on a quest for Art Tobi: Tobi's a good boy Kisame: Go photosynthesis we got a meeting with leader-sama Zetsu( blushing): sounds attracting..... ok then bye.  
Sasori: lets go guys.  
The Akatsuki family enter the mysterious room.  
Konan: Stay where you are, idiots and orange moron.  
Naruto: Thats it you are dead Paper freak: Rasengan!  
Hidan blocked the attack Hidan: owww it hurts Naruto: What the heck you doing Vampire?  
Hidan: Nothing just tasting the power of your move Naruto: errr... o...k... now go away i got garlic!  
Hidan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kazuku: Please let us in miss angel... we are on a quest for the 5 Cs Deidara: Computer !  
Tobi: Comic Naruto:Cup ramen Kisame: Compound pool Kazuku: and Cash Konan: I thought the last one should be Cute stuffs? Anyway lets go They enter and open 30 doors/ room later....Pein arrives Pein: What is all these noise about?  
Konan: Nagato we are.  
Pein: Idiots.  
Kisame: Leader We want Pein: Your life Hidan: Leader I want to Pein: Die Kazuku: Leader i wish to Pein: kill hidan Sasori: Leader... we are trying to Pein: disturb me Deidara: leader... all we wanted is Pein: quietness Tobi: Tobi is a good boy Pein : I know Naruto: Hey pein can't you just listen to us?  
Pein: No... end of case... get out of my room"Shinra Tensei"  
(Everyone's bomb out of the room)  
Naruto: Omg look at the time, i should go already. i had fun today Itachi: Ya go away and leave my cute little brother alone!  
Naruto: OMG..... Itachi... ok ok... take anything you want just leave me alone!  
Naruto ran out of the base Itachi: don't you think that you are safe after you had cross the base"s door.( About to chase Naruto)  
Tobi: Bye Naruto-kun come again someday Tobi closed the door and Itachi went Bang into it.  
Deidara: Itachi had a BANG, which is not artistic.  
Itachi: Tobi is not a good boy Tobi: I am not? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kisame: Yay a base of water Sasori: just shut up already can't you? this chapter is about to end.  
Pein: It is?  
Konan: It is?  
Zetsu: It is?  
Deidara: It is?  
Tobi: It is?  
Kisame: It is?  
Itachi: It is?  
Hidan: It is?  
Kazuku: It is?  
Naruto: OMG It is!  
Me: Yup it is : )

Part2 continues soon 


	2. Friends with akatsuki?

The next day.... Naruto decided to visit Akatsuki again with Some of his friend....but who should he bring?  
As Naruto is thinking about it he bang into Shikamaru Shikamaru: Hey Naruto ....didn't you bring your eyes out today?  
Naruto: ermmm.... maybe and Shikamaru.... do you wanna go to the Akatsuki hideout?  
Shikamaru: REALLY? May I?  
Naruto: ermmm... yeah and why you had such great reaction?  
Shikamaru: cause.... you know that Sasori?  
Naruto: Ya that Pinokio? whats wrong with him?  
Shikamaru: He is a better player in Shouji than ME!.... you see( Took out a list)  
Naruto: What's this?  
Shikamaru: This is the list of ranking in Shouji.  
1. Sasori 2. Nara Shikamaru 3. Nara Shikaku 5. Pein 6. Garra 7. Deidara 8. Kazuku .

9999. Naruto Naruto: Hey this list is fake, how can I be such lousy in anything!  
Shikamaru: Don't be Sad you are not the last Naruto: See i told you...( Who is lousier than Me)  
10000. Tobi Shikamaru: At least you are seecond last Naruto: OMG..... this is making me..... soooo....sooooo Happy!  
Shikamaru: good that you love it... lets go then Naruto: wait... I want to find 4 more friends there, any suggestion?  
Shikamaru: thats easy.  
5 hours later Nartuo: Shikamaru.... are you sure that this works?  
Shikamaru: are you suspecting me?  
Naruto: No... but.  
Shikamaru: If not then shut up.  
Naruto: But... Shikamaru Shikamaru: What?  
Naruto: You think that putting a sign in the middle of the road saying " Party at Akatsuki hideout.... interested please come to Naruto's house and meet" works?  
Shikamaru: Of course.  
Naruto: errr and with PS: We will not pay for your funeral Shikamaru: Of course we must state that... or else we need to spent 10000 yen on each funeral!  
Naruto: Wow! thats a good plan Shikamaru.

3 hours later, at Naruto's house.  
Naruto: Hey Shikamaru Shikamaru: What?  
Naruto: don't you think that my house is Shikamaru: Is what?  
Naruto: Is Shikamaru: Is?  
Naruto: Filled with Shinobi and Kunoichi!  
Shikamaru: Ya i notice that.  
Naruto: And my house is bigger than it used to be?  
Shikamaru: hmmm... ya it had grown by 10span style="font-style: italic;" /spanemsquare/em-foot and there is bricks out of the buliding.  
Naruto: And Shikamaru....I think.  
Shikamaru( kinda scared): what?  
Naruto: I think that.................... your idea is great!  
Shikamaru: err.. Of course.  
Naruto(using a loudspeaker): YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it's time for election for those who can Go to the Akatsuki hideout!  
One shinobi: Just take me there, i will do anything for you! I will give you 30 packets of cup ramen each Week!  
Naruto: This is a fair contest and I.... what you say? 30 packets of ramen each week? you are going there for sure!  
Shikamaru: Yo Naruto..... the contesters are selected 1. Nameless Shinobi 2. Jiraya 3. Garra of the Dessert 4. Hatake Kakashi Sasuke Naruto: Ok everybody lets go.  
At there.  
Naruto pressed the doorbell...." Art is a Bang!!!!!!"( Still a weird bell)  
Deidara opened the door Deidara: Yo Nine-tailed moron ... nice to see you.  
Naruto: Hi Deidara, good to see you too, and why is the bell.  
Deidara: cause we decided that Monday is tobi's bell, Tuesday is mine, Wednesday is Itachi's... , Thursday is pein's , friday is Konan's, Saturday is Hidan's, and Sunday is.... mixture Naruto: O...k i will come again on sunday Deidara: Who are those guys behind you?  
Naruto: oh... they are here for a quest... Shikamaru is here for.  
Shikamaru: Challenging Sasori!  
Naruto: And Sasuke is here to Sasuke: Kill Itachi and take over his company of Hitachi!  
Naruto: and Garra is here to.  
Garra: Play.  
Naruto: Pevy sage is here to.  
Jiraya: Ask Pein some question Naruto: and finally Kakashi is here to Kakashi: read make-out paradise with Kisame ( Zabuza loves to read too)  
Deidara: O...k come in....( everybody walked in) lets go Garra lets play Wii Garra: ........ok Wii is not the nintendo Wii, it is We In India= Deidara bomb the idiot who play with him to india Kisame: Yosh.  
Kakashi: hey Kisame... Zabuza told me that you have a limited edition make-out paradise.  
Kisame: Yeah.... wanna read?  
Kakashi: OK.... ( New friendship is born)  
Kisame later challenge Kakashi for the make-out tatics em/emSasuke: hmmm... staircase of eternity.... old trick... Kai!  
Itachi: Hi little brother.... long time no see..... wanna have 50% of the share of my company?  
Sasuke: Wow... thanks big brother, (pick up a newspaper) What? Hitachi is down?  
Shikamaru: Hmmmm.... Great move Sasori Sasori: thank you.  
Shikamaru: but take that.  
Sasori: ahhh i lost **** you span style=";font-family:verdana;font-size:78%;" Sandaime Kazekage!/span  
Jiraya: Hi pein the god Pein: hmm... i like that.  
Jiraya: I wish that you could grant me a wish Pein: fine... what will the wish be?  
Jiraya: i wish that my books can be sold out Pein: i thought your books re already having a great sale Jiraya: Not those book... i mean the ???? book Pein: o that book.  
Jiraya: ya.... i wish that it could be sold out Pein: No... i hate your books.  
Naruto: Hi tobi Tobi: Hi Naruto-kun Naruto: lets play Tobi: sorry Naruto-kun i am busy today Naruto: what are busying about?  
Tobi: writing a list for everything 's ranking Naruto: Omg.. you wrote that list?  
Tobi: ya keep that a secret... i got a special ability to sense ranking from a special planet, and a volcano errupts when i sense something.  
Naruto: Ok..... (weird Tobi)  
10 hours later.  
Pein: attention everyone.. i had a plan.... lets Destory Konoha, and those idiots that come!  
Everybody: what?  
Pein: I hate Konoha people.... especially Naruto!  
Everybody: you got a point, he is annoying and irritating Pein: and i killed the nameless shinobi...I felt gulity as he died without a name on his grave but i recover from it.... it cost me 10 seconds... i am more and more caring now... In the past it only cost me 3 seconds to forget it, anyways what should we say? Akatsuki?  
Akatsuki : Yay!( Pein look at them fiercely) err....we mean.................................. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lets have a party that he died : )  
Pein: Thats more like the Akatsuki I Ruled Naruto: OMG its dangerous here.....they are crazy... better escape.  
Pein: Attack!, Akatsuki members!  
Itachi: I wanna kill Kisame, shark fin for you guys later.  
Kazuku: I always wanna kill Sasori... I can break his arm and sell him a real one for $100000 Deidara: Tobi's mine!  
Pein: You morons... i mean attack the Konoha people idiots.  
Tobi: Boss.... they are gone!  
Pein: What?

(10km from the base)  
Naruto: OMG they are nuts!  
Shikamaru: Its all your fault Naruto!  
Naruto: How would I know that they are such cruel, evil , unkind, foolish, crazy , demonic peoples?  
Neji: Anyway, its good that everybody is fine right?  
Kakashi: yup... those who leave their friends behind are jerks Garra: Nameless shinobi died Kakashi: never mind he is not our friend.  
Naruto: Ok then shall we return? we are now in Hidden cloud village!  
Shikamaru: 10 km is too fast right?  
Naruto: I guess you are right..... and where is pervy sage?  
Jiraya: I am here... in Konoha.... you idiots are soooooooooo far? Thousand voice travelling ?  
Naruto: anyway... lets don't go to the hideout again... the moral of this story.  
Ps: I know this story sucks cause i am tired/ out of idea right now. sorry for the bad story.... i will make sure the next story is better 


End file.
